


Smack That Ass

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bickering, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I don't need you to tell me I was bad or anything. I just care about the sensation. Like, you just be you and... you know?""Smack that ass?" Richie asked with a smirk.





	Smack That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> this is yesterday's prompt since i missed it! i ended up watching almost 12 straight hours of horror movies with some friends lol 
> 
> hopefully i get in today's prompt as well

"Did you want me to, like, punish you?" Richie asked. He was running his fingers up and down the handle of his mug, the paint long faded away due to this nervous habit. Eddie had decided to breach the topic during breakfast so that Richie wouldn't freak out too much, but he may have guessed wrong. "Because I don't think I can do that kind of stuff, you know? You've never done anything wrong before in your life."  
  
Eddie snorted at that.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I've done a lot of shit in my life. Usually you're the one who calls me out on it. Another pancake?" Richie nodded and Eddie flipped one onto his plate while he grabbed two more for himself. "Anyway, that's not what I want. We've tried the role playing thing, and that didn't work out."  
  
"I think you mean it..." Richie put on his terrible British accent. "...worked too well, my good sir."  
  
"And I know that as mean as you act, you aren't actually mean. I don't need you to tell me I was bad or anything. I just care about the sensation. Like, you just be you and... you know?"  
  
"Smack that ass?" Richie asked with a smirk.  
  
Good. He wasn't freaking out that much now. That didn't stop Eddie from rolling his eyes.  
  
"I have to admit that sounds better than saying 'spank,' so thank you for that. So, you'll think about it, then?"  
  
"I mean, now that I know it's not about making you feel bad or anything, then I'm down." Richie took another sip of his coffee before leaning over so he could place his warm hand on Eddie's thigh. "You want, uh, some afternoon delight, Eds?"  
  
"At least finish your breakfast first, horndog."  
  
A couple more pancakes later and they found themselves back in the bedroom, clothes off, and Eddie laying on his stomach. Richie was sitting at the foot of the bed, running his hands up and down the back of Eddie's legs, his fingers brushing up against the swell of Eddie's ass but not going any further. Eddie could hear him taking a few deep breaths every once in awhile, as if he was trying to psych himself up. Eddie looked over his shoulder and tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey, we don't have to do this right now, if you don't want. I won't be mad. I'm more upset that you lied about being alright with... Ow!" Richie's hand had come down swiftly on Eddie's right ass cheek. "Jesus, Rich. What the fuck?"  
  
"Oh, shit. Was that too hard?" Richie asked concerned.  
  
"No, dipshit. You caught me off guard. I thought you were backing out!"  
  
"I was working up to it! So like are we doing this or not?"  
  
"Yes we're fucking doing this! That felt really good."  
  
"Why the fuck are we yelling?" Richie asked, still yelling, and Eddie laughed.  
  
"Just do it again asshole."  
  
Richie pulled back and brought his hand down again, although this time on the right cheek. Instead of yelling out in pain, Eddie moaned softly. That was all the encouragement Richie needed and he started to spank Eddie swiftly. Eddie couldn't choose between pushing his hips back into Richie's hands or pushing them forward so he could get at least a little friction against his cock. He could only imagine how red his skin was at this point. He had lost track of how many times Richie had brought his hand down, and while he knew that it was starting to get to be too much, he couldn't bring himself to ask him to stop.  
  
He was _so_ close.  
  
Eddie focused on swiveling his hips into the mattress as Richie kept spanking him. He could tell that Richie was going a little easier on him now, but that was alright. He was there, right there. Eddie cried out as he came and then collapsed.  
  
"Was that good baby?" Richie asked, his hand rubbing softly over Eddie's ass.  
  
"Hhmmm, perfect," Eddie said, although he hissed a bit as Richie's hand moved. "Too much right now. Stop touching me, dick."  
  
"Sorry." Richie pulled his hand away and laid down next to him. "It's alright if I just... take care of myself here?"  
  
"That sounds perfect."  
  
Eddie couldn't move much, but he was able to scoot over and kiss Richie as he started to jerk himself off. Richie moaned into the kiss, his hand speeding up. It didn't take long before Eddie felt Richie's cum shoot across the back of his arm. He settled down on Richie's chest, smiling like the cat who got the canary, or whatever the saying was.  
  
"Do we have lotion or anything like that?" Richie asked and Eddie poked his finger into his side. "Okay, yikes. I get it. Of course we do. How 'bout you move, baby, and I can get some to put on your cute little behind?"  
  
"Only if you don't ever call my ass my cute little behind again."  
  
"You'll regret it if we don't, so I wouldn't be so quick to judge my choice of words." Richie kissed the top of Eddie's head and tried to move him to the other side of the bed. "Come on, baby. You gotta let me up."  
  
"Just a little bit longer, Rich."  
  
"Okay. Just a little bit."


End file.
